


BB-8 and the Hatch of Doom

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: In Finn’s defence, he had gotten used to bad things happening when BB-8s hatch opened.





	BB-8 and the Hatch of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr May 13 2016

In Finn’s defence, he had gotten used to bad things happening when BB-8s hatch opened.

He may have forgiven the little droid for the painful, electrocuting zaps that it had dealt him back when they first met - honestly, he’d probably react the exact same way if he met someone that he suspected of harming Poe - but Finn had never forgotten it.

Nor had he forgotten those four  _other_  times that BB-8 had ‘accidentally’ tasered him.  Actually, he hadn’t forgiven those times either and no matter how many affronted beeps the droid made at him, he would never truly believe that they had been accidents; they correlated too perfectly to those stretches of time when he and Poe would lock themselves in his quarters, ignoring the calls of the Resistance, Poe’s squadron, Finn’s physical therapists and - unfortunately - one-of-a-kind BB units that were horribly selfish of Poe’s time.  

A small electrocution now and then was an acceptable price to pay for those stretches of time when all that seemed to exist was the two of them - Poe’s salt sweat skin stretched out bare before him, their limbs tangled, their breath mingled, Poe’s calloused hands learning every inch of Finn’s body…yeah, it was worth putting up with a little jealousy but those zaps still hurt, dammit.

There was also the way that BB-8 used the hatch to extend its lighter and use it as an approximation of a middle finger in a gesture that could get you imprisoned on at least four backwater planets which, while less physically painful, still wasn’t the greatest of associations.

(“That’s ridiculous, Finn.  It’s BB-8s version of a thumbs up. You’re just being paranoid,” Rey had argued.  Finn loved Rey, he really did, but how that girl had not seen the malevolent look of glee in BB-8s eye as it cheerily gave a thumbs up to its favourite Jedi in agreement before turning the same, seemingly benign gesture, on to Finn and glaring darkly is beyond him.)

All in all, Finn felt like he had a damn good reason to flinch sharply when the hatch opened and a long arm extended towards him with a small, velvet ring box held carefully in its grasp.  

Wait…what…?

“You’re using BB-8 to propose to me?” he asked in disbelief.  His voice seemed to echo in the hushed, reverent silence of the crowded mess hall.

“Well, yeah,” Poe said, smiling that one smile that made Finn’s stomach start to flutter.  "I mean, who could resist BB-8s cuteness.  You were guaranteed to accept.“  Poe froze then, slightly panicked.  "You are saying yes, right?  You do want to - -”

“Yes! Yes!” Finn interrupted, cutting Poe off before his fears could fly away from him.  "Of course I’m saying yes.“

"You are?”

Finn softened at the hint of amazement in Poe’s voice and smiled as he pulled Poe in for a gentle kiss.  "Like there was any other possible answer to that question, idiot.“

Poe grinned at him, the little gap between his teeth showing, and pulled him back in for a much less gentle, but no less lovely, kiss.  As they broke apart, the mess hall erupted into cheers and Finn’s eyes landed on BB-8.  The droid rocked back and forth a couple of times, it’s domed head nodding enthusiastically before the hatch opened once more and the lighter extended and….huh.

Maybe it was a thumbs up after all.


End file.
